


Unaware

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the prompts: <i>dream, almost, kiss</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user sweetiejelly for her lightning round donation to help_haiti.

"Noah, wait!" Luke shouts, grabbing desperately for Noah's arm. Noah turns - caught - and just like that, the world stops. In the back of Noah's mind he remembers that he's supposed to be angry, that he's supposed to be leaving. Some part of his brain is shouting _no_ and _stop_. But all he can see is the curve of Luke's bottom lip. He feels himself leaning forward without thought, Luke's breath warm against his skin. He can still remember what it tasted like, the first time.

Noah wakes with a start, heart pounding. Beside him, Maddie shifts in her sleep, unaware.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference scene - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQwoXlJtFv0


End file.
